Episode 171 (7th October 1986)
Plot Angie phones Dr. Legg about her blood test results. He asks her to visit the surgery to discuss them. Sharon invites Simon to watch the band practice in the afternoon. Michelle tells Arthur and Pauline that she wants to talk to Lofty, so Arthur goes to Lofty's and arranges a meet-up for them. Pauline visits Dr. Legg and asks him if she can have Ethel's cleaning job whilst she is recovering. He gives her job. Mary agrees to have sex with Mehmet, but she cannot find a babysitter. Dr. Legg tells Angie that she has liver damage. He says the damage is reversible should she stop drinking, but if she does not, then in six months time it could be permanent. He recommends she sees a counsellor. Den phones Jan and asks to see her. Pauline visits Den and asks him if she can have Ethel's cleaning job whilst she is recovering. He also gives her the job and she is thrilled. Angie tells Kathy about her liver damage. Simon gives his thoughts on the band's practice, much to Harry's disapproval. Angie lies to Den and tells him that she has been referred to a specialist for more tests as they do not know what is wrong with her. Kathy is delighted to learn that there is an upcoming stall vacancy on the market meaning she can set her knitwear business up. Colin tells Arthur and James about a woman he was once dating before she broke his heart and left him. James sets eyes on Debbie and is immediately attracted to her. Pete tries to dissuade Kathy from setting up her own business but he is unsuccessful. Lofty and Michelle come face-to-face with each other. Jan gives Den a fortnight to leave Angie or else it is over between them. Michelle tries to explain why she jilted Lofty, saying that she wanted to keep her independence. Lofty tells Michelle how he feels and hugs her tightly. He then tells her that he thinks Vicki's father has something do it. Cast Regular cast *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Colin Russell - Michael Cashman *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde (Credited as "James Wilmott-Brown") *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jan Hammond - Jane How *Eddie Hunter - Simon Henderson *Harry Reynolds - Gareth Potter Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Walford Surgery - Consultation room *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Walford Community Centre *Jan's flat - Living room Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I'll give you a fortnight, no more.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,100,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes